The primary goal of the UNC CFAR Clinical Core (Core C) is to facilitate and enhance clinical and[unreadable] translational HIV/AIDS research at UNC, Family Health International (FHI) and Research Triangle Institute[unreadable] (RTI). Core C accomplishes this goal by serving CFAR members who are established in HIV clinical and[unreadable] translational research and seeking out and assisting new investigators including experienced HIV basic[unreadable] scientists new to translational research, experienced clinical investigators new to HIV/AIDS and especially[unreadable] junior investigators establishing themselves in HIV research. Core C is composed of Dr. Joseph Eron[unreadable] (Director), Ms. Prema Menezes (Associate Core Director), Dr. Sonia Napravnik, (Epidemiologist), Dr.[unreadable] Christopher Pilcher (Core Investigator), Dr. Evelyn Quinlivan (Core Investigator), a part time study[unreadable] coordinator, two full time research assistants, one full-time clinic screener, a part time research assistant,[unreadable] and two part time programmers / computer specialists.[unreadable] Specific services offered include: assistance with design, development and conduct of clinical and[unreadable] translational studies including subject identification, recruitment and consent, project coordination, obtaining[unreadable] clinical samples, database design and management; NIH grant submission, IRB, GCRC and FDA[unreadable] investigational and orphan drug application support; access to the UNC CFAR HIV/AIDS Clinical Research[unreadable] Database (UNC CFAR-DB) and linked specimen repository including over 1700 consented participants to[unreadable] date; access to comprehensive data from the Clinical Socio-Demographic in-person survey including[unreadable] detailed behavioral information; access to the UNC Acute HIV Infection Clinical Research Program expertise[unreadable] and data; and access to HIV basic and clinical investigators on the three UNC CFAR campuses and from[unreadable] outside institutions. Core C has used these services to support a large variety of studies including HIV[unreadable] vaccine development (AI46023, AI50246), cellular immunology (AI20288, GM67143), the biology of HIV[unreadable] transmission (DK49381), acute HIV infection (MH68686), V3 (envelope) evolution (AI44667), HIV resistance[unreadable] (AI50845), HIV prevention (AI46749, MH69989), and antiretroviral and other HIV clinical trials (AI25868).[unreadable] Core C has provided leadership in HIV/AIDS Research communication by establishing a CFAR-wide[unreadable] local area network (LAN), the comprehensive UNC CFAR-DB and linked specimen repository, a monthly[unreadable] collaborative research meeting and a yearly AIDS symposium. Core C enhances training of medical and[unreadable] graduate students, post doctoral fellows and junior investigators as evidenced by support of student research[unreadable] projects, CFAR developmental awards and K-23 awards. Core C also helped establish productive[unreadable] collaborations with outside institutions and industry. Outreach efforts to international collaborators, and to[unreadable] HIV investigators, clinicians and HIV-infected individuals in the community are ongoing.[unreadable]